


Nadia in The Moonlight

by dyingforakiss



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mistress, Reader Insert, nadiaxreader, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingforakiss/pseuds/dyingforakiss
Summary: Nadia calls you too her room for a beautiful view, not just from the windows.





	Nadia in The Moonlight

You walk into the room feeling confused, midnight has crept in and the darkness is beautiful. I drift around in a haze, wondering why she called me here, towards the windows. Vesuvia is spread out before me and the lights of fires twinkle almost as much as the stars.

Suddenly you feel a hand on my shoulder and you turn around in shock as a hand is thrown over your mouth.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” sweet words whisper in your ear and you jump a little in shock. The stranger lets go and twirls you around into her arms gracefully and immediately you know that it’s her.  
“Nadia?” Your voice is slightly hoarse as you look her up and down and blush. She’s wearing a shear robe; all of her body visible and yet still slightly obscured… You have to physically hold yourself back from pulling her closer to you and leaving marks on her beautiful torso. 

“Hm… My little mage. The truth is I called you in here for reason. A selfish reason perhaps but a valid one,” she trails her hands under your shirt and bites her lip, “The truth is that I need you tonight. Not just to hold me.”

Nadia pulls off your shirt, slowly trailing light kisses up your skin as she does leaving you shivering slightly as she slowly pulls away. She pushes you onto the bed and straddles you, pulling your arms above your head and pinning them there. She pulls a pair of handcuffs from her bedside table and cuffs you to the headboard, grinning the entire time. You pull at them; testing their limits, and Nadia smirks a little.

“Let’s get you to need to use those,” she pulls off your pants and this time kisses your thighs and your breathing gets ragged. You pull at the cuffs, trying to get her closer but you can’t get out. 

“No, no, no,” she grins and laughs a little, “Excited are we?”

You nod and moan in disappointment as she moves away and towards her bedside drawer again. She pulls something out and your breath hitches in excitement as she draws nearer to you. Her lips connect slowly with yours and her fingers move down between your legs. They slip in easily and draw out a small gasp from you while still between her lips. She releases you from her kiss and gently speeds up her thrusting and watches as you throw your head back in pleasure.

“More… More please Nadia,” Nadia immediately pulls out of you and gives you a stern look, “I mean… Mistress. Mistress please.”

She nods slightly letting it go, without any spankings this time… Her hands reach back towards where she dropped whatever she fetched. She trails her one hand over your chest and then thrusts something deep into you, leaving you gasping in surprise and moaning for more. Nadia drops her robes and you can see her in her full, pure beauty, as she thrusts deeper inside of you and eventually finds a spot that makes your whole body squirm. She grabs the side of your body with her other hand and pulls you even closer. She attaches her lips to your skin leaving marks all over your torso while still thrusting against that perfect spot. Your hands pull tighter and tighter against the cuffs, longing to touch, to taste, to do anything, but there’s no escape. Nadia grins in satisfaction while watching you struggle to get out and to thrust with her to no avail. She leans back towards your torso and leaves one final gloriously painful mark as your body pulls upwards one final time. You tremble and your body clenches harshly, muscles all tightening, and you scream out in agonizing pleasure as your body reaches its limit. 

You collapse back against the sheets, sweating from exhaustion and the fantastic orgasm. Nadia curls up next to you on the bed and brushes your hair away from your sweaty forehead. She kisses you gently and smiles.

“Will you sleep here with me again tonight?” She says, showing insecurities for the first time that night.

“Of course,” you lean into her and she wraps you in her arms.

“Goodnight sweet mage.”

“Goodnight my mistress,” you laugh lightly and correct yourself, “goodnight Nadia.”


End file.
